Listen Closely
by C.S. Athena
Summary: Asami is planning a surprise Anniversary gift for Korra and enlists the help of Mako, Opal, and Bolin. However, Korra overhears their conversation and makes her own assumptions.


Orange rays of sunlight bounced off the high-rise buildings surrounding the rebuilt Future Industries tower. Several cranes emerged from the expanse of buildings between Asami's office window and the bay. In the distance, Air Temple island was surrounded by flying bison and air benders in their flying-squirrel suits. The sun slunk slowly toward the horizon.

The engineer was seated at her desk. Rulers, T-squares, and pencils of all colors were spread across the sheet of paper on which she worked. Asami bent low over her work, her nose scrunched up in concentration, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. The fading sunlight fell across the paper in orange bars. A light breeze blew through the open balcony door.

Asami traced a second line across the map in front of her, quietly shading the new bypass around Spirit Portal Park. In a huge effort, Korra had managed to secure permission from the spirits to encourage a new forest to spring up around Republic City's spirit portal. The air benders, and many of Republic City citizens, had wanted a way to keep developers from turning the park into a tourist zoo.

The attempt to build the park had been especially rough at first. Jinora had worked tirelessly on the research around the Northern and Southern portals, in addition to the Foggy Swamp, to determine which types of trees had the most spirit energy. Many spirits weren't happy about being bothered with questions and requests for help, but were ultimately glad to be included. However, between Jinora, Korra, and Asami, they managed to find the right trees and develop the land into a great public park. Since then, the new Spirit Portal Park had become home to many spirits who wished to protect the new portal, corresponding forest, and create a place for world citizens to go on pilgrimages.

A light knock sounded on the door. Asami glanced up, startled. She checked the clock on the wall, and then set her pencil down, stretching. The sunlight on her paper had turned almost crimson.

"Come in!" She called.

The door opened to reveal Asami's assistant, Kai-Lin. A folder was clutched tightly in her hand and she bowed slightly as she paused in the door frame.

"I know you asked not to be disturbed, ma'am, however, Masters Mako and Bolin are here."

Asami's tired emerald eyes lit up and she smiled. "Not a problem at all. Please send them in."

Kai-Lin had been gone for barely a minute when the door burst open and Bolin stood in the door, his green eyes gleaming and hands on his hips. Pabu appeared out of his jacket, scurrying around his back and perching on his shoulder.

"Somebody call for anniversary surprise planning help? Team Avatar, to the rescue!" Bolin pointed to the ceiling, his voice taking on Shiro's announcing quality.

Asami laughed. "Bolin, the anniversary surprise is _for_ the Avatar. We can't include her in the planning!"

"Yeah, come on, Bro." Mako said, shoving Bolin out of the way and squeezing into Asami's office. "This is for Korra."

"Don't worry, Asami," Opal said, stepping lightly through the open balcony door and buttoning up her squirrel-suit. Asami flinched, but quickly gripped the edge of her desk. "We'll keep his lips zipped." She walked over and placed a kiss on Bolin's cheek. He grinned ear-to-ear, his cheeks burning a bright pink.

"So, Asami," Mako dropped into one of the chairs opposite her desk. "What are you planning?"

Korra glided over Republic City, her eyes roving the lamp-lit streets. This was her fifth patrol in a row where she hadn't seen any sign of any of the triads, or really even petty crime. She shivered a bit, shaking her head to clear it. None one had made a criminal move recently. No new names appeared on the police Most Wanted boards. It'd been a month since the last car chase. Lin and Mako really had the streets taken care of.

She turned her glider into a dive, swooping down and between the spirits surrounding the spirit portal. Some shouted greeting as she floated by. Others turned their backs to her and slithered between the young trees and into the portal. She buzzed the budding forest and the new green space, glad to see little groups of people meandering through the park in the early evening, no doubt on their way to the emerging restaurant district at its edges. A few people waved and pointed, smiles on their faces. She smiled to herself, enjoying the calming sight.

Turning her glider skyward, again, she noticed Future Industries tower in the distance. And the light in Asami's office. _Working late again, huh_? _Maybe she'll want a dinner break._ She turned her glider toward her girlfriend's office, gathering the air currents around her body. Propelling herself forward, she skimmed between the buildings, weaving her way until she was at the base of the massive skyscraper. She swept up toward Asami's balcony, her hair flapping around her head and mischief shining in her ocean-blue eyes.

"—ember, we need to keep this quiet, you guys."

Korra flitted right by the balcony at the sound of Asami's voice and perched on the overhang above the door into Asami's office, quietly closing her glider. She didn't like the tone in Asami's voice. She crouched carefully, her clothes quietly brushing the cement.

"We're Masters at keeping secrets, Asami. You should know that by now."

 _Bolin?_ Korra carefully poked her head over the edge, peering through the glass into Asami's office. Mako and Bolin sat in the chairs opposite Asami. while Opal perched on the edge of the arm on Bolin's chair. Asami was scribbling on a notepad in front of her. Bolin smiled pleasantly, occupying Pabu with a few card tricks. Meanwhile, Mako and Opal kept their eyes on Asami, entirely serious. _What… what are they talking about?_

"It's not that I don't trust you." Asami tapped the pencil on her desk thoughtfully.

 _Is that a waver in her voice?_ Korra thought.

She scribbled an extra line on her notepad. "I just need to keep this from Korra."

"Of course." Mako said. "You can count on us."

"Great. Yeah. Thanks, guys. You've been an awesome help."

"Anything to help you out." Opal smiled. Bolin stretched and yawned, attempting to make it look casual. She giggled. "On that note, I think I better get Bolin home."

Korra shot upright, her cheeks burning. _Blazing Fire Ferrets_. She remained frozen as Opal, Bolin, and Mako said their good nights and left Asami alone in her office. There was a heavy sigh, the rustle of drawers, shuffling of papers, a brief case clipping shut. When the light went out, Korra blew out the breath she had been holding. She quickly popped her glider open and launched into the night, looking for the longest route she could take home.

She drifted around the city on her glider, the streets blurring together below her. What could Asami be planning? Why rope in Bolin, Mako, and Opal? Was it a diversionary tactic? About what? Asami wasn't going to… break up with her, was she? No, no. They had been together too long for that.

"KORRA!" A voice rang out from the street below drew her attention. She dove toward the street. When she was low enough, she snapped her glider shut and rolled, coming up, feet planted firmly on the cement. Slowly, she turned in a circle, her eyes darting around, zeroing in on each shadow and suspicious corner.

"Whoa, Korra." Kai said, stepping in front of Korra and pushing the glider down. "It's just us."

"Just… you," her eyes flickered to Jinora, standing quietly at his side, concern alight in her brown eyes. "Right. Hi, guys."

Jinora placed a calming hand on Korra's arm. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You look... scared."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Korra flashed a quick, crooked smile, her shoulders relaxing. "Nothing to worry about, Jinora. I'm just thinking about Asami. Speaking of… I'm late. Dinner date. I'll see you later?"

"O—kay, Hey, Korra! Wait!"

Korra had snapped open her glider and was off the ground before Jinora could get another word in. The exhaust fumes radiated up, clogging her airways. She nearly crashed into a bird as she swooped toward the balcony of the penthouse apartment she and Asami shared.

Korra paused a moment, focusing on her breathing. She slowly inhaled, exhaled, and repeated, trying to slow her heartrate. This was nothing. Just a small bump in their relationship. Just… what had she done? Once she was ready, she slid through the open doors.

Their apartment was dark. A copy of _Engineering Today_ and Asami's journal occupied the coffee table. Next to it sat _Cave of the Two Lovers_ , left open and facedown where Asami last left off reading. A blanket lay unfolded on the arm of the sofa. An empty mug resided on the kitchen counter and Naga's ball sat abandoned in the corner of the room. Korra sank into the cushions, her fingers wrapping into the blanket. She pulled it close, catching Asami's scent—a sweet, floral scented perfume with a very faint undercurrent of motor oil—and curled up on the couch. Maybe it would be best if she rested here for a bit…

Asami opened the door to her apartment, ensuring the slim envelope stamped with the presidential seal was still tucked safely under her arm, despite Naga's nudging her back to get by her and upstairs to see Korra. Coordinating the meeting with Mako, Opal, and Bolin away from Korra had been a major feat, but worth it. Her dinner meeting with the newly elected President of the United Republic, Zhu-Li, had gone swimmingly as well. Tomorrow, she would meet with the suppliers and, hopefully, put her plan into action.

She stepped into the dark entry, quietly letting Naga past. _Korra must still be on patrol,_ she thought. The polar-bear dog thumped down the hall and into the living room. Asami stepped into her office off the main hallway. Korra never looked in her engineering files for important documents—she knew to ask Asami first. Best place to hide the plans and approval. She was in the process of sliding the envelope into her writing desk in her home office when Korra's tired voice drifted in from the living room.

"Hey girl." There was a slapping of tongue on skin and a quiet chuckle. "I missed you too, girl." Her voice trailed off into fur-muffled mumbles.

Asami slid the drawer shut and stepped into the hallway, following her girlfriend's voice. Her heartbeat kicked up a bit, her palms becoming sweaty. Butterflies skidded through her stomach as she stopped at the door into the living room, leaned against the jamb.

"I thought you had a late night patrol this evening." She said, her voice soft.

Korra's head emerged from under Naga's extra fluff. "Hmm? Oh, yeah… I did… Things were quiet, so I…came home early looking for you." Her crooked smile overtook her face, but it never quite reached her eyes. Asami unfolded her arms, concern painting her features.

"You okay?" Asami padded over to Korra and Naga moved out of the way so she could sit on the couch. She reached out and took Korra's hand with one hand and pulled her close with the other. Korra resisted slightly, but caved in and curled into Asami's side. Nervous waves of tension rolled off her as she tucked her head into the crook of Asami's neck.

Quietly, Asami rubbed circles on her back, letting Korra's worry wash over her. She wasn't sure what had happened on her patrol, but she knew Korra's signals of distress. She also knew she would speak when she was ready.

Naga came over and bumped her head against Korra's leg, whining. Korra patted her head a few times, but snuggled closer to Asami. Finally, her girlfriend's breathing evened out and she fell asleep in Asami's embrace.

Over the next few weeks, Asami began coming home late. Many nights, Korra ate dinner by herself or in quiet, as Asami was often too exhausted to say more than a few sentences if she was present at all. Soon, Korra found every excuse to go help the air benders with their peacekeeping duties or patrol Republic City. She worked extra close with Lin and Mako on the police force, reducing crime rate in the city to below its already record-low numbers. She made several diplomatic visits to the new nation-states rising in the Ex-Earth Kingdom. All in an effort to distance herself from Asami, just in case.

One evening, Jinora caught up with Korra while skirting the edge of the waterfront on patrol. "Korra! Hey, wait a second."

Korra dropped down to the boardwalk, snapping her glider shut. She turned to Jinora, who landed soundlessly next to her. She quickly snapped the flaps on her squirrel-suit shut.

"Yes, Jinora?"

"I'm glad I caught you! I was actually on my way to ask you and Asami to family dinner at Air Temple Island tonight."

Korra glanced at the clock tower in the square, noting how close it was to dinner time. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. "I suppose I could come."

Jinora frowned, her eyes narrowing. "What about Asami?"

"Asami has been pretty busy with work lately…" she trailed off and dropped her gaze.

"Too busy for dinner?"

"You know how she gets with work."

"O-kaayyy…" Jinora examined Korra's tired eyes and the down-trodden set of her shoulders. _Is she sleeping at all?_ "Come on, Korra. Mom will have the food ready soon."

Korra sighed and followed Jinora as she set out for Air Temple Island, letting the familiar sea breeze wash over her. They landed silently in the courtyard outside the temple. Korra slipped silently after Jinora, retracing the familiar steps to the dining room. Jinora led the way into the room. Mako and Bolin were seated at the table already, legs crossed carefully in front of them. Tenzin, Pema, and the other air benders had yet to arrive.

"I'll be right back," Jinora directed a cautioning look at Bolin and Mako. "Mom and Dad are dealing with some air nation business. I'll go call them, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan to dinner."

Korra sat down next to Bolin as Jinora disappeared through the other doorway.

"Korra, my girl," Bolin said, leaning over and wiggling his eye brows at Korra. "How have you been?"

Korra sighed. Glancing around herself, she leaned close, "Not going to lie. I'm worried."

"Worried?" Mako raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bolin. "Why?"

"Asami has been super distant recently. She's always coming home late and she seems really preoccupied when we do spend time together."

Bolin and Mako shared a look.

"Are you…worried about… Asami cheating on you?"

"Or something…"

Bolin turned to Korra, "I'm sure it's nothing, Korra. It's Asami. She thinks the world of you! She probably has been caught up in Future Industries business."

"I know. I think the world of _her_. It's just, I —" She took a deep breath, "I over—"

"DINNER TIME!" Meelo came zooming into the room on an air scooter. "I'm super hungry. Gotta eat up so I can get strong and get me some laaaadies."

"Meelo, knock it off." Ikki said, strolling in with Tenzin, Pema, Rohan, and Jinora. "You're too little to get any ladies."

"Hey! Grandpa Aang got together with Gran Gran around my age!"

"Oh, Meelo." Asami's voice was followed with a small chuckle. "You ladies-man, you. I'm not late, am I? I got a little held up at work."

Pema smiled. "Of course not, Asami. Welcome."

Asami strolled over to Korra, her smile bright and warm. She sat down next to her, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the temple. Her hand lingered on her cheek a moment before she settled into her seat and looked around the table.

"Great. What's for dinner?"

Dinner progressed as normal. Korra remained mostly silent as Asami chatted happily about the latest tech Future Industries was producing. Mako produced a report on how he was in line to become a precinct captain in the police force. Bolin gushed about Opal and his new work putting together supplies and rations to help the new nations emerging from the old Earth Kingdom. Ikki sped talked through her proposal to become an air bending master. Jinora quietly updated the family about her relationship with Kai and scholarly preservation work. Meelo was his usual raucous self, managing to hit on Asami three times until Korra snapped at him to knock it off. She quickly apologized and returned to pushing her peppers around her plate with her chopsticks. Asami watched her closely and shot a questioning look at Mako and Bolin. They both shrugged. After that, Asami attempted to include Korra in the conversation, but received nothing but short, clipped answers in response. By the end of the night, everyone in the room was on edge, shooting Korra wary looks and tiptoeing around the conversation. Soon after, Asami managed to get Korra to agree to go home. They bid their host farewell, and made their way to the Future Industries speed boat.

The trip back to their apartment was long and silent. Korra sensed electricity around Asami, coupled with an amber tint in her green eyes. Her girlfriend was very, very angry. The air in the elevator felt like rocks in Korra's chest. _Time to face it_ , she thought. After the elevator dinged and opened, they trekked down the short hallway to their apartment where Asami lost it.

"What the hell, Korra?" Asami said, slamming the door shut behind the Avatar. "What has gotten into you? You've been acting weird for weeks! You're distant… unresponsive to conversation prompts… Aren't I good enough to share your problems with anymore? I thought you could tell me anything…"

Korra recoiled as if she'd slapped her, but came back stronger than ever. "What about you? Always coming home late from work because you were 'held up.' Missing dinner for 'meetings'… I checked with Kai-Lin. Those meetings weren't on your schedule. Talking with Opal, Bolin, and Mako about something that you need to keep from me? If you're going to break up with me without explanation, can't you at least get it over with. I thought you respected me enough to tell me about problems with our relationship to my face."

Asami stared blankly at Korra for a moment before a brilliant grin split across her face. She chuckled, then started all out laughing. Korra felt anger and hurt rising in her chest, bubbling into her throat and burning at the corners of her eyes.

"Asami! I don't appreciate being laughed at." Korra snapped.

"I'm ss-sorry," she giggled, "It's just that I've done a really poor job of keeping secrets from you." After stifling a few more giggles, she held out her hand. "Korra, we've been miscommunicating. Here, can I show you something?"

Hesitantly, Korra took Asami's hand. The woman led her back into the hallway and to the service stairway on the right. Gently, she pulled Korra through the door and up the stairs. When they reached the door to the roof, Asami produced a key and handed it to over to Korra. She stared at the key and shot Asami a questioning glance, her eyebrow quirking a little above her blue eyes.

"Well, go ahead," Asami urged, "open it."

Korra shivered a bit, but took the key and inserted it into the door. She turned it and the knob. There was a small _click_ and the door swung open, revealing a small path leading into a roof-top garden. Low brick walls had been built across the rooftop of Asami and Korra's apartment building, creating small perimeters within for the garden. The path led between multiple flower beds, some of which were still missing plants, and between the walls, leading to the individual sections of the location. Near the center of the garden stood a small, covered gazebo. The motifs from all four elements hung on each of the pillars and ivy was starting it's slow creep up the trellises enclosing the space. Meditations mats, incense, and inscriptions carved into stone occupied the interior of the gazebo.

"Asami—what is this?" Korra stepped into the garden, her gaze roving over the freshly turned earth and the new structures until they settled on a small, unfinished corner where a wheelbarrow, a shovel, some bricks, mortar, and Asami's work gloves and goggles rested.

"This is your rooftop meditation garden. I asked Bolin, Mako, and Opal what they thought of the idea in a meeting that I _thought_ you weren't in attendance for." Asami shot her girlfriend a pointed look.

"I only caught the last little bit of it…" Korra mumbled.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "Tenzin and your father helped me obtain the motifs from each of the four nations and the right materials to practice meditation." She pulled her toward the gazebo, pointing at the objects while firmly keeping Korra's hand in hers. "I have more, like air bender bells, water tribe tokens, fire nation statuettes, etc. in a chest in my office downstairs. I asked Senna your favorite flowers to be planted in the beds and pots. I wanted a place for you to take care of your Avatar spiritual duties." Asami shrugged, "And I wanted it to be close to home because I wanted you nearby in times of crisis. That way, I could work from my office here (Kai-Lin can take care of Future Industries) and you could have me as support when needed. I obtained special permission from Zhu Li to get the permits to build the garden. I've been running late because I've been trying to get this done without taking leave from Future Industries. It was a surprise that was supposed to be ready and in full bloom for our anniversary next month."

Korra examined the garden, her touch lingering on a flower here, a loose brick there. Her throat and face burned while her chest danced with elephants. How could she have thought this woman was going to break up with her? _I'm kind of an idiot_ , she conceded. She turned back to Asami, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't notice when her cheeks became damp as the tears soaked into Asami's work jacket.

"Asami. This is the best anniversary present, ever. Thank you so, so much." She pulled back and caressed Asami's cheek. "I love it. I'm sorry I was such an idiot about communication. I should have asked about my suspicions sooner."

"Oh Korra, I just thought you were having a rough time with Avatar duties and didn't want to push it." Asami leaned in and pressed her lips carefully to Korra's. Korra savored the feel of her lips on her own, the sweet brush of their tongues together. Asami shivered and pulled back, frowning. "Promise me we'll be more open with each other about our concerns? This goes for me too."

"I promise." Korra said, pulling her into another soul-stealing kiss. Her hands ran down Asami's side and locked onto her hips. "Am I forgiven, then?" She asked when they came up for air.

"As long as I'm forgiven for keeping a secret from you." Asami whispered, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind Korra's ear.

Korra grinned and spun Asami around into a deep dip. The woman gave an elated giggle. "Always." And kissed her until the moon was high above Republic City's skyline.


End file.
